Shinitaiyo xXx Sun Death
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Konoha is the 5th Espada in Aizen's army, deeply in love with Gin Ichimaru who seems to like to take advantage of her often...or is she? Rated M for sexual content! Lots of twists! pretty long for a ONESHOT....


He was dangerous...She knew that. But she could care less. She loved the feeling of his all-too-powerful reiatsu on her back as she stared out over the dark oblivion that was Heuco Mundo. She knew that whenever he felt like it, he could unsheath Shinsou and run her through, and there would be nothing she could do about it.

She was an Espada, yes, but what could she honestly do to go up against Gin Ichimaru? With that intimidating smile of his, he could make any woman melt at his feet...At least that's what he did to her.

She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and his soft lips play with her earlob. She bit her lip and she placed her hands over his and leaned back into him. She knew what he wanted. It was what he always wanted, and she didn't mind...She didn't care that what he felt for her was purely sexual, with no strings attatched. She didn't care that he seemed to refuse to see how much she loved him.

"_Konoha..._" He whispered in her ear.

"Mm?" She hummed, trying to hold in her moan.

"Why don't ya come back to my quarters with me?" He licked at her pulse.

"Don't I always...Ichimaru-sama?" She answered.

He chuckled, pulling his lips away. He turned her around and pressed her against the cold stone wall, pinning her hands above her head.

She had expected this, of course. Gin had seemed a little too excited, and when he was too excited, he could never bring himself to walk so long to get to the proper place. It was another "dangerous" aspect of him that she loved. Oh, she loved it so much. Maybe it was the Hollow in her that made her smirk wickedly at Gin as he observed her with hungry eyes.

"Kono-chan." He bit his lip as they lingered so close to hers. "I want you..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She replied.

That grin spread across his face again, making her heart putty in his hands. He leaned forward, plundering her lips. His tounge dug beneath the soft flesh and assaulted her tounge with esctacy.

Her hands itched to touch him, to feel that hot skin beneath her fingers, but he still held them above her head. She moaned as he pressed his hips to hers. His vacant hand cupped her breast, teasing her nipple through the fabric.

He soon felt the need to take that fabric away. He pushed it aside before taking his lips from hers and to her breast. She groaned in pleasure as the sensation burned through her.

"Ichi...maru...-sama." She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

This is why she wished that they could go back to his wing. Because, there, she could scream as loud as she wanted to without anyone knowing. But, now, they were just outside Aizen-sama's throne room, and even though she doubted he was oblivious to thier spiking reiatsu's, she didn't want to give him any obvious hints.

Gin took the hand that now gripped her waist and played with the seam of her hakama. She inhaled sharply as his finger pressed against her through the fabric.

"Ichimaru-sama...please..." She muttered. "Can we go back to your room?"

"Now, why would I do that?" He breathed against her lips. "I'm having too much fun."

"But...Aizen-sama..." She panted as his finger pressed against her opening harder.

"Are you questioning me?" He demanded.

"No, Ichimaru-sama." She gasped.

"Good..." He trailed off before untying the obi that held up her hakama. "Now...let's get ya warmed up."

She felt the loose fabric fall to pool around her feet.

Gin released her hands and they prompted fell to her sides.

He knelt down and grabbed her thigh. She felt him swing it over his shoulder before his fingers played at her entrance. She moaned when he pushed two of those fingers inside her, soaking them with her wetness. He pushed them in and out, watching the pleasure flash across her face.

And then her eyes were blinded as he removed those fingers and replaced them with his tounge. He licked softy at the outside before twisting his head aroound so he could get better access. When his tounge pushed inside her, her hands gripped the back of his head.

It was just so wet...and warm. She was drowning in it.

As she tangled her fingers in his hair, her back arched just a little. Ichimaru chuckled and the sound waves hit her just right...

She removed one hand from his hair and buried her mouth in her forearm, muffling the pleading cry that almost escaped her.

When he moved his head back, she put her arm down just as he removed her leg from his shoulder. He stood up and captured her hands. He lead them down to the obi that tied his hakama. She unknotted it, impatient, and sighed in relief as his hakama fell.

She wrapped her hands around his erection and he moaned, falling forward and pinning her to the wall. Her hands fell as his lips took hers out of pure passion.

She felt his hands grab her forearms before flipping thier positions to where his back was against the wall instead of hers.

"Now." He demanded roughly.

"Yes, Ichimaru-sama." She muttered.

She got down on her knees in front of him, her hands playing lightly with the sensitive skin before they pumped up and down, hard. He arched into her hands before she wet her lips, almost out of ritual.

She took him into her mouth, her tounge tasting the precum at his tip. She sucked hard, feeling his hands tangle in her dark hair. She licked as she brought her lips up and down, driving him insane. He thrust into her mouth just as she relaxed her throat. He moaned as she took his whole manhood in her mouth.

She moaned softly, making him slam his head back against the wall in pleasure.

She bit down carefully, just enough for her teeth the scrape as she began taking him in and out again. Gin felt himself grow closer and closer to the edge as she pushed him. He knew he had to resist crying out...

When he released into her mouth, she swallowed every last drop before he pulled out. He moaned as he held onto the wall for support. When she stood, drew her to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Ichimaru-sama?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He kissed softly at her neck before pushing off her top completely, leaving her ultimately exposed.

"Was I good enough?" She muttered.

She had always been weak when it came to him, always wanting to please him more than anyone else. She crafted herself to be with him...Otherwise, she was a pretty strong girl. I mean, you didn't get to be an Espada off soft, fluffy feelings like she felt now.

"Umm-hmm." He hummed as he tilted her head to get better access to her neck.

She felt him flip them around again, with her bare back against the wall. He placed his hands on both sides of her head as he feasted on her neck. She pushed at his arms, making his haori and kimono fall to the floor.

She wrapped her legs around his waist before bracing for him. He wasted no time, positioning himself just as she did this. When she braced, he pushed. He entered her, nearly blinding her to death.

Her head fell back as all the pleasure coarsed through her veins. He proceeded in his quick, unforgiving thrusts, in and out of her. Her hands grasped his shoulders as she rode him.

"Ichi...maru...-sama." She whimpered between thrusts.

"That's not my name." He said roughly.

She tangled her fingers in his sweaty hair. "Gin. Gin...Yes...Gin!"

He hit her sweet spot just in time, making her bury her face in his neck to spot herself from crying out further. He pushed harder as she thrust her hips to meet his.

"Konoha." He moaned.

The sound of it pushed her further towards oblivion. She felt tears in her eyes as she instantly looked away from his. He had said her name...And the mere thought of it made her want to tremble.

She felt herself put as much technique into this as possible, making it better for her Ichimaru-sama. She wanted him to want her, more than he already did. She wanted him to not be able to live without her. She wanted him to love her, too.

(*.*)

Aizen watched from the shadows as the two lovers gathered thier cloths. He had seen the whole thing.

He leaned against the wall, smiling to himself. Gin could never help himself to a powerful, beautiful lady...

Speaking of Gin...

He wondered why his partner in crime hadn't at least sensed him there. Of course, he had hid his reiatsu, but he hadn't bothered in putting up a fake one back in the throne room. Maybe he was too distracted...

Aizen frowned. He couldn't have that. He wouldn't allow Gin to give into this distraction. He needed Gin later...

His mind immediantly began to work up a plan.

(~_~)

Konoha opened the door to throne room hesitantly. When she saw Aizen-sama sitting in his usual spot, she walked forward.

She approached his throne and bowed down on one knee before him.

"Aizen-sama, you called for me." She said with her head still bowed.

"Please, stand, Konoha." Aizen smiled.

She lifted her head and promptly rose to her feet.

"I called you in here to...get aquainted." He smirked. "You have, in fact, only been the 5th Espada for two weeks, and I haven't got to talk to you personally since then."

"I understand Aizen-sama is busy." She clasped her hands in front of her.

"Not busy enough to ignore a beautiful woman like you." He stated before holding out his hand. "Come here, Konoha."

Konoha masked her gasp with a sigh before her feet automatically moved towards the god before her. She stepped slowly up the steps before placing her hand in Aizen-sama's.

She gulped, wondering what he was going to do.

She gasped as he moved her slowly to sit in his lap. He reached up and tucked a peice of her hair behind her ear. That hand wandered down to rest on her collarbone.

"Aizen-sama...?" She muttered.

"Shh..." He whispered, placing a finger against her lips. "You're probably wondering why I'm acting like this, as I am myself, but...I'm not sure...what to do. You're so intriguing, Konoha. You're beautiful and brilliant and powerful...You're everything I always wanted."

Konoha held her breath as she soaked this in. She saw the flashes of Gin's face behind her eyes, and felt her heart grow heavy with the guilt of just being here.

"Konoha..." Aizen's lips were only a centimeter away from hers.

"Aizen-sama, I...I can't..." She muttered.

"Resist, and it will be your end." He threatened with the most heart-melting of smiles.

She gulped as his lips melted into hers. She knew, that if she resisted, he would release his reiatsu before cutting her to little bits with his Zanpaktou. She knew that, even though she was the fifth Espada, she was no match against Aizen-sama.

His tounge licked at her bottom lip and she allowed her eyes to close to ease the pain as she willingly opened her mouth. Aizen's tounge danced with hers as she tried to push herself to enjoy this as much as possible without falling to peices.

He repositioned her on his lap to where she straddled him, his hands resting on her hips. He grinded her against his own hips, satisfied when her back arched.

The door opened and Gin walked through, scratching the back of his head and yawning. His hands instantly dropped when he saw the scene before him.

_Was that...?_ He thought. _Konoha?_

His chest suddenly hurt as he saw her tilt her head as Aizen feasted on her neck. He saw Aizen glance over her shoulder with smiling eyes at Gin.

Gin sneered. He was trying to show him who had control, who could make everything Gin wanted vanish before his eyes.

It was his fault really. He had fallen for that girl without remembering the consequences. He had tried his best to hide it from her, to make her think that the only reason he called her to his room late at night was for sex. When, it had really been about the dream of her he had had mere moments before.

He glanced at the ground, his eyes dark.

It may be his fault he was hurting, but damn it all if he was just going to stand there and let that bastard touch her like that.

He looked up to see Aizen whisper something in her ear. He saw her empty eyes stare at the ceiling as Aizen's lips moved back down to her neck.

He saw the tears glisten on her face as she moaned out his name.

"Aizen...-sama. Aizen-sama..."

Gin narrowed his eyes.

"Aizen!" He called, his hand on his Zanpaktou.

Konoha's eyes grew wide as her head whipped back to look at him. Aizen smirked as he leaned back in his throne, gathering Konoha in his arms and forcing her to lean on his chest.

"What's the meanin' of this?" Gin demanded.

"Gin, lovely of you to join us." He said coldly. "I was just getting aquainted with our new Espada."

"Like hell you were!" Gin drew his Zanpaktou out of pure rage.

"Excuse me?" Aizen demanded arrogantly.

"Get your hands off of her!" Gin poised to release his Zanpaktou.

"Gin..." Konoha muttered as tears formed in her eyes.

She felt Aizen's hand swipe across her face then, and she tasted blood on her tounge. She wanted to reach for Gin. She wanted him to hold her and make her feel better...

But why was he acting like this? This wasn't the normal Gin who ignored her and bossed her around like a servant, He looked enraged at Aizens' taking advantage of her. She allowed herself to hope, if only for a second, that he loved her back.

And then she pushed the thought away, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"You will never speak his name again." Aizen hissed in her ear.

She gulped. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

Her eyes pleaded with Gin to just turn around and walk away. He had never cared for her before, why should he start now? She was a big girl and she could take care of herself...

And if he stayed...Aizen-sama would most definatly kill him.

"You-" Gin started.

"Ichimaru."

Gin paused, not used to hearing Aizen call him by his surname.

"Are you really going to let a simple little woman get in the way of everything we've worked for?" Aizen continued. "Honestly, I never thought you'd fall so low. She's just...a woman."

As he said the last word, he ran his long fingers through her hair, then down her spine. After that, he brought his hand up and ripped her shirt open. She shivered as the unforgiving cold of Aizen's flesh toyed with her breast.

She felt tears in her eyes as she longed to be somewhere, anywhere, else. With Gin.

"Women, are mysterious creatures." Aizen went on. "Senstive, in all the right, and wrong places. They drive for love, when we only seek lust. We're different from women, us men. We only want what gives us the most pleasure and satisfaction, like power...or sex for instance. I'll show you, Gin, how us men can manipulate women until they want the exact same thing."

Gin's eyes went wide as Aizen released his full spiritual pressure. His eyes caught Konoha as she writhed in Aizen's arms.

She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were being crushed...her bones were being crushed...Everything...was...

Her vision was going blurry and then it faded to grey as Aizen-sama's smile burned inside of her.

She screamed just before he pulled back, and she felt her body go limp.

"Aizen!" Gin frowned. "I'll kill you for that."

Gin felt a coolness wash over him as Aizen seemed to stand. He took Konoha's limp body in his arms. He threw her down the steps, ruthlessly.

Gin winced as he heard a couple of her bones break. She laid there, on the stone ground at the foot of the steps, staring with empty eyes up at the ceiling. Her lips were partially open, breathing shallowly in and out.

Aizen took a step down as Gin Ichimaru revealed his metallic red eyes.

"I'll kill you for that, too." He said, light arrogance in his voice.

Konoha's broken eyes looked for him, found him with angry eyes. She reached for him, wanting him to live.

"Gin...Ichimaru-sama..." She whispered. "Run-"

Aizen's foot slammed down on her ribs and she screamed in pain as several of them broke.

"I told you never to speak his name again." He demanded.

Tears streamed down her face as her vision faded, and everything turned to darkness.

(=_=)

Konoha opened her eyes, trying to move as pain shot through her entire being. She felt surrounded by some sort of warm liquid. Turning her head just slightly revealed that the liquid was most definatly blood. Whether it was hers or not wasn't clear.

She tried to remember what happened but it was so...blurry.

"Konoha."

Gin kneeled down beside her, blood splashing on his hakama.

"Ichimaru-sama?" She muttered. "What are you-"

"Shh." He sighed. "I was never too good at healin', but I guess I could try."

He put his hands over her body as a green glow surrounded her. She felt incredibly warm...

She laid her head back and yet the warmness flow through her body, barely noticing when thirty minutes had passed.

"There." Gin said. "Done. Can you stand?"

"I...yes." She moved her arm, finding that it was surprisingly painless now.

She rose to her feet just like she would have done at any other time...

Wait...

"Aizen-sa-" Her breath caught when she saw that the blood that had surrounded her wasn't hers at all.

Aizen laid lifeless on the cold floor, his empty eyes staring up, just like hers had. She brought a hand up to her mouth as her eyes went wide. Gin caught her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Ichimaru-sama!" She pleaded. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He mumbled. "We have to leave now. Be quiet."

She placed her hand over her mouth as Gin lead her out the door.

Walking down the hall, neither of them said anything.

_What had happened?_ She thought. _I don't understand. Aizen-sama...is dead?_

Out of nowhere, there was a flash. She covered her eyes as she felt something heavy fall into her arms. When the light disappeared, she found that it was Ichimaru-sama. His eyes were cold as his hand reached up and smeared blood on her cheek.

"Run..." He muttered.

And then he went entirely limp.

"Gin! Gin!" She called.

She felt a sob building up at the enormous hole that plunged bloodily into his stomach. Blood began to pool around her, staining everything.

She looked up and saw Aizen-sama smiling down at her. He licked his hand of the blood before that hand came down to Kyoka Suigetsu in it's hilt.

Her wide eyes poured tears as she knew what came next.

"I told you...never to speak his name again." He smiled.

In less than a second, he whipped Kyoka Suigetsu from it's sheath and back in. She felt blood soak her clothing, before it was all over.

And she woke up.

She shot up in her bed, scratching her head. Wait, this wasn't her bed.

She grimaced as she saw Gin and Aizen laughing like idiots beside her.

"What's wrong, Konoha?" Aizen asked.

"Did have a bad dream did ya, _sweetie?_" Gin teased.

"You guys are the worst." She laughed.

"We couldn't help it." Aizen smiled. "It was interesting while it lasted."

"Why don't we get to work, instead of playing tricks on your commanding officer?" She rolled her eyes.

"Aw..." Gin frowned.

"Gin, you are so going to regret that when _you_ make my tea from scratch today." She flipped her legs over the bed.

She sensed Gin's hand on Shinsou and smiled, whipping Shinitaiyo out of her sheath as he tried to get a shot in at her neck. Her blade caught his with no effort.

"Getting sharper, eh?" He smiled. "And here I thought I was getting better."

"Oh, you're getting better." She smirked over her shoulder. "Just not at good as me. Aizen, I suggest you quit trying to scare me with your reaistu. It gets annoying after a while."

He reeled in his reiatsu and sighed. _Damn woman._ He thought. _Why the hell did I bring her along if she was only going to take over?_

"Because, you knew I'd be a good asset into your taking over the Soul Society." She answered, knowing his thoughts. "Now, get to work, both of you."

She walked out and they gave each other a knowing look. They had to obey, because she'd kill them otherwise.


End file.
